What Now?
by betterthannow
Summary: A hapless individual finds himself in an uncertain future
1. As I Was Moving Ahead

**What Now?**

A Houseki no Kuni fanfic

by betterthannow

_I don't own the characters (besides my own) and setting in this story. All original work belongs to Haruko Ichikawa and Orange_.

0

**As I Was Moving Ahead Occasionally I Saw Brief Glimpses of Beauty...**

* * *

**? ? ?**

Don't get pissy with me kid. I may be dying but I'm not a total useless sack here. Just bring me the pitcher. I can pour it on my own. It's been a while since I've had...mmph! Since I've drunk something other than the piss the other one puts out for me.

There you go. Much obliged.

...

ahhh...that's the ticket...

...

Hmm? What is it?

...

Oh, don't try to act naive, I know that look you're giving me. I've seen it before. You got something on your chest don't ya?

...

Well, come on then spit it out! Say what's on your mind. Tears your soul to threads keeping things in for too long. I should know kid. I kept a fair number of things to myself back when I was younger. Look back on that now and wonder where that got me. Nowadays I let out whatever I got kept in, especially now. No use burying it along with me. It will be the same for you kid- well maybe not the considering you'll never actually-

ah..nevermind. Time does fair damage to anyone living or...sentient...something like that. The point is that no matter how much time you got, even more time than others, it's no use holding stuff back. because then when, others disappear, leave, what else may happen, it'll be too late to let anything out.

You should figure that out early since you're new and all, ain't you?

...

Yeah, I figured you were. Fresh out of the surface. Not that many come around to check on me. I figured that's why you're here. Get the new kid to handle the old coot. Better than them. I bet call me a coot, don't they? I know they do. I don't feel ashamed about it. I am one. The only one left actually...

Why else they keep me in here?

...

You can't tell just from looking at me?

...

You guys are lucky. Won't have to deal with aging as my kind did...

eh...however long ago that must have been...

Lost track of time a long while ago...

Mentally though...we feel it the same way...you'll understand what I mean later on in your life...don't think too much on it...

...

I can hardly remember the last time I've been to the outside. So barded up here, This window the only view I got. Say the air bad for me. Didn't used to be. Not like it matters much now anyway. I feel like a sheltered brat.

eheheha...can say hardly different from my actual childhood...what I recall and that...

...

nonono..ddodon't worry about it kid. Better I don't go out much anyway. I'm fine with it really...mmmh

as well as it can be...

...would be nice to breathe in the air though...ah-

...

what?

...!

oh! hehe ah...guess you've got me there, kid. I can't even seem to follow my philosophy, well. As they say, do as I say, not as what I do. You know? eh..ever heard that? no..it's a human saying...eh it doesn't ...

...

eh...I guess I shouldn't complain about them...would..w..would probably do the same thing..if it was me.

...

don't be like that. The person I was then was different compared to now...that what experience does..seeing things...having..done...makes up what you are in the end. Nothing wrong with that. Better than learning nothin. Learn from that kid. Do everything you have set up. Time goes faster that way. Age does that..goes for anyone...

I realized that early on..ha!

You'll figure it out soon enough.

Take from me... least I can go knowing I did my part...yeah... I...

it's better.. off...

...

What? Sorry, It's hard to stay awake. Spend most of my day that. Might as well you know...Wait sorry..going on another tangent yeah..you were saying...?

...

oh...heh...I remember..this. I wanted you to let out what's on your mind. This "bad blood" I was speaking of before? Well I tend to exaggerate a lot when it comes to my "youth" but...wait

...

Now that I think about...I have never been able to talk with anyone about...well what do I expect...not many others come by...including that...the other one that checks up...you probably have seen her...

...?

Yeah, that one. She's been here since the beginning. Well, my beginning to say the least. Nothing else to say to that one...what else is new to say honestly...I mean...

...

eh? Oh, you're leaving now? Been that long already? Felt shorter than that...

mmh..reminds me of...

...

why you're here and all... I know not of your own will I know but...would you mind doing something for me...

...?

...okay a couple of things...

First though...

Could you give me another drink?

...I feel dried out...ah...good kid...

...

...okay

...could you stay for a while longer?

...?

I...I just want someone to talk to...

...like the beginning

...

Thanks, kid...

would...

would you like to know how I got here?

**End of Prologue**


	2. Act 1 Prologue: Happened on an off day

**What Now?**

A Houseki No Kuni fanfic

by Betterthannow

_I don't own the characters (besides my own) and setting in this story. All original work belongs to Haruko Ichikawa and Orange. Takes place before events of the manga/anime._

**Happened on an off day...**

**_..._**

**1**

_ Before then, the earth was largely populated by a vast variety of species. All walks of life. They all resided on land, up above, and in below water. The amount of knowledge about life on earth before has dwindled and become lost over time though the reasoning behind this is not unprecedented. _

**_Note: Please excuse the frequent usage of "unclear", "unknown", etc._ **

_When it exactly happened is why it happened, neither the cause. All that can be said or recalled is what exactly transpired. _

_Here's what is known:_

_A series of meteors began to strike the earth. A total of six from what is known. That can be exact. the time differentiation between one another is unclear. Whether a day, week, possibly a year or all at once is unknown. The effect these had on the planet, however. Each rock left a massive imprint on the land, each one breaking the earth and regressing it into a worsening shell of its former self. By the 5th landing, a large majority of land had become completely obliterated. A large majority of species were left extinct either due to complete obliteration or shortages in supply. Life on earth, specifically on land, had steadily decayed._

_The 6th meteor was the final impact. The majority of land that was still unscathed was left broken off, birthing several moons from it._

_At this point, there was nothing left for life on land but a single beach along the southwest. Life on land could not be sustained, least not for all kinds, so they had no other choice but to leave the land and flee for the ocean. What had happened to a majority of these species is lost, but it is seen those who weren't able to flee at the same, slower, rate than others were left to drown or sink at sea._

_What was left of these poor souls on the seabed were left eaten by sea creatures and other sea life that fostered there. _

_What was eaten transformed itself entirely, which over the ages metamorphosized itself into crystal, later on finding itself brought back to land. Thus began the cycle. A new cycle of life. It birthed a new kind of being. Perhaps a rebirth. Inanimated rock comprised of gemstone with sentience. Immortal living beings._

_They became known as "**Gems**"._

_How these new organisms came to be is unknown at the time but such is the world before. All have become lost along with the land and it can only be speculated and filled with hypotheticals with no conclusion, what is known is left on the ocean floor._

_However, one thing can be recalled. Although a large majority of past species, their existence, has been completely erased, there is still one form of life that still can be recalled as having existed, _

_one of the most ancient species on earth..._

**...**

**Day 1**

_**Shore of Nascency**_

**"**Goshenite..."

"..ehm..what is it Morganite?" they asked. She could, however, assume what she was going to in some ways, Morganite was predictable when it came to most things. It was those types of parts though Goshe liked in them.

"ahh...is it just me or have the Lunarians have been coming less and less recently?"

"eh...I guess I hadn't really noticed that."

"Really!? how could you not notice? "

"Morganite-"

"Shit, these patrols are just tedious now. I feel like an idiot just walking around doing nothing.."

"We aren't doing nothing Morgan. Just because the Lunarians have been coming...lesser now...doesn't mean they won't come at all. We need to patrol in case of that. All of us do. We don't do this because it's fun. Well, at least not for me."

"mmmeh.." Morganite grumbled in response kicking a small rock on the sand, flinging it to the ocean. Goshenite always knew what to say sometimes, even if they're a bit too kind, perhaps that's why they were assigned together. Didn't help in easing their thoughts exactly but...

"I know! I get it! eh...it's just...I don't know."

"..."

"..."

_Maybe I should play along with them? If the Lunarians come while they're like this..._

"...I guess it has been a bit dull recently..heheh. I wonder if the others think the sam-"

"That's it! That's exactly it G!" Morganite yelled, pointing a finger at Goshenite, startling her. "HEH!?"

"Don't you see now? No Lunarians. No fighting. No excitement! What else is going to do here? This is an island for crying out loud!"

"Hey...you should calm down Morgan-"

"Fighting them was the only form of, I don't know how I would call it maybe "activity", I ever got here! I mean, heck, what if the Lunarians decided "ah, screw them. We've already gotten enough of them. Let's just bullshit around on the moon, throw moon rocks at each other..."

"throw moon ro-"

"I don't know what the Lunarians do on the moon and I don't want to know! Who knows what? They could still be doing whatever worse to Heliodor, Pink Fluorite, all of the gems they took! Making knick-knacks or whatever worse they could think of. Making weapons out of them. Gaugh! They're stuck there on the moon laying they're broken, and we're here doing nothing..,

"We're not doing noth...ing..."

"I tell you the other gems, including Bort, especially Bort, are thinking the same thing exactly. I know it. What else are we going to do? Lay around all day and do nothing like the youngest does. GEH! No way!

"...Morgan..."

"I would rather be stuck on the moon, being done whatever by those jackasses than turning to that level!...okay maybe not that but still."

"...Morgan..."

" I have to repeat myself again. We live on a small island, for crying out loud! The only land there is Goshenite! The entire planet! What else is-"

Morganite found their rant interrupted by Goshenite slapping them in the face.

"..."

"..."

"...Goshe?"

"...um...yeah?"

"...did you just slap me?"

"...I did...sorry"

"...what did you do that for?"

"..I needed to tell you something"

"..oh...what exactly?"

"...There's a body on the shore"

"...body on the sh...what do you mean by th-"

"Look"

Morganite looked back at where Goshenite was looking to find a naked...

a...

...

..

.

"...huh..."

_**...**_

_Beings who were among the most prosperous of known species, largely residing on the once vast land. Although, they have become, like others, largely extinct since then, even though what they've competed in the past has been completely lost, the knowledge of their existence still rings out centuries after their extinction._

_These ancient species are known as "humans"._

**End of Chapter one**


	3. (1) We do it because we like it

**What Now?**

A Houseki no Kuni fanfic

by Betterthannow

_I don't own any of the characters (besides my own) and setting in this story. All original work belongs to Haruko Ichikawa and Orange. Takes place before the events of the anime/manga._

_**I do it because I like it**_

_**...least that's what we say**_

**2**

...

**Day 1**

**Gem's School**

Rutile sighed in exasperation. One can tell the reasoning behind this attitude quite easily. Rutile was simply bored. Seeming feeling guilty of feeling that way considering it would mean that events have finally worked out in the end with the gems, Rutile knew that wouldn't be the case. It reminds them of a saying Sensei would say. To be specific, One that Sensei used not too while ago.

_"A calm before the storm..."_

The strange weather certainly hasn't made that saying any less true. For the past four days, the sky has been covered with clouds, but no rain. Perhaps in the swamp, but it usually rains there anyway. This coupled with Lunarians being scarce for the past couple of years (actually been more than "a couple". However, a gems perception of time is known for being remarkably lax) has ringed negatively with the gems. At least, in Rutile's case.

Rutile knew that such a peace coming out suddenly and, rather underwhelmingly, was seemingly too good to be true, and they're sure they're not the only ones who feel that way. Especially Sensei. If one could be sure that their endless war with the Lunarians has been finally dealt with, they could be more at ease with the tranquility and just nod off on the stone pillar overlooking the view outside the school.

Albeit, they've tried their fair share of attempts at earning themselves a point of relaxation for themselves, would find them interrupted by Lunarians, shattered gems, or anything relating to the youngest gem.

Guess it's what one would call a weird form of irony.

Now, with the lax days, then weeks, then months, then years of sparse Lunarian encounters at the moment when they should feel at most relaxed, they instead feel bored and somewhat on edge. They have every reason to be on edge. That was why we said at the moment.

Just because encounters are lax now, doesn't mean that the Lunarians are no longer a valiant threat to them and sensei. A surprise attack. Right over their head. and in an instant-

Gone

One would think it was the gems who would have gone first, but Rutile tried not to be too cynical. Despite their job.

While others may call that view one of extreme paranoia, when it comes to mysterious enemies that they've, for centuries, fought on an often daily basis, in this situation, one could only expect the worse when an off week begins to show. Longer than that...

Even worse when it came to the patience of the most battle-hungry of the gems. One would think the Lunarians are trying to get them when they're most vulnerable. One would suspect that. At least, that's what Rutile thinks. If that's the case, being on guard would be most necessary. The direst situations. Paranoia is an underappreciated necessity. At least, that's what they think. Maybe in someway Sensei believes that too.

Patrols are still needed. That what Sensei, and in turn, Jade said to the rest. Even if encounters at their most lax, they cannot find a weakness. Surprises are the most forthcoming. They're eager for that. Rutile as well. Even the most battle-hungry of the gems. A welcome change is in order. Rather, a reversion to the way things were. At least then, they would know their skepticism was for good reason. For until then though...

_...ahh...This is rather exasperating...I don't know how Phos does this all the time..._

They were bored out of their mind...

_Perhaps they could work on..no..not much I can do for them now...even then, washed up gems have been sparse as of lately...the best I can do is still not enough..._

No matter what little jobs, excuses mind you, they would do to take their minds off the inevitable, reshelving, keeping an inventory, anything else to keep themselves busy. Or at least active. However, the days still went by at a grass's pace and the heat wasn't making it easier for anyone. The equivalent of being in hibernation. Except you're awake the whole time. Always on guard that someone will attack you by surprise and shatter you into a million pieces.

Perhaps paranoia is best contained in small doses...

"Rutile"

Rutile looked back from the window to find Jade standing there.

"Oh, hello Jade. Did something come up?"

"..."

Rutile noticed they had an odd expression on their face. This made Rutile grimace in response.

"What is it?"

"..."

"Jade" Rutile asked again in a stricter tone. They noticed Jade wasn't acting their usual self. Could it be...?

"..It's Morganite and Goshenite"

_..._

"What happened? Is it the Lunarians?"

Jade shook their head. "No, it's not them. It's...

"What?"

"They found something."

"...found somet-?"

"No. Sorry...Should be more precise. They found someone. For the time being, we're not sure"

"...found someone? What do you mean? A new gem?"

"..they're not sure what it is."

_New species?...dissection perhaps?_

...it's good to be back to old ways...

"Well, all right. Ask the two to bring it in."

"I already did."

"hmm?"

"Rutile" Rutile heard a voice behind them, startling them. Sounded like Euclase's voice. Looking back outside, they saw Euclases, along with Morgan and Gosh, outside right by the window. "Sorry for appearing like this Rutile, did we startle you?"

_Like I would ever admit that!_

"No. Just a bit bemused that's all. Jade, can I ask why you...?

"Jade said it was better this way." Goshenite spoke up, "they said it would better off this way considering what the others might..."

"Considering what? This...strange species you found?" Rutile asked, the others nodding in agreement.

_I suppose that may cause a bit of a stir...maybe a bit is speaking rather lightly-_

"We have no idea what it is, Rutile." Morganite brought up somewhat hurriedly, sounding exhausted, climbing up the window, with Goshenite and Euclase helping them up and coming up alongside them, into Rutile's room. "Figured you would know." Rutile then noticed two...are those arms? wrapped around Morganite.

"Are you carrying it on your back?"

"Yeah, I am. Now could help me get it off for.." Morganite began to walk to the operating table clumsily, the body on their back starting to loosen. Rutile and the others went up behind Morganite and helped pull off the body from their back, placing it on the operating table. "Ah... logging that thing the whole way was killing me."

"I said we could take turns Morganite..." Goshenite said half-heartedly. "That's what happens when you get cocky."

"I don't know what universe you live in, but I don't remember you asking me for any..."

"Rutile" Euclase spoke to Rutile, Jade walking up alongside them, ignoring the other two who began to bicker about nothing. The three looked down at the body, though unsure exactly what it was. "Do you...?

"..." Rutile was silent at the moment. She was too concentrated on the body of an unknown species laying on the table in front of them to be aware of what Euclase, Jade, or the other two were saying.

Couldn't say you could blame them. Rutile was a doctor after all. While they might not show it, they were particularly giddy at the moment.

_How fascinating...a new lifeform_

When a doctor is given something, perhaps someone, completely of the unknown in their hands, least on their table, one can expect, required nonetheless, to have the diligence and intelligence to see a job like this through.

Rutile grinned in response.

_Dissection is most needed..._

"Rutile"

"Yes, Jade?

"I know it's your calling. However, can you perhaps avoid cutting it open first? Better when we show this to Kongo-sensei that the body wasent...what's the word I'm looking for? hmm..."

"Mutilated?" Euclase brought up while dealing with the other gems bickering.

"Yes, that one. Thank you, Euclase. Rutile? Do you understand?"

"...

"..."

"...why, of course, Jade. Don't you have any faith in me?"

"Then, can I ask you to get rid of the tools in your hands?" Jade noticing Rutile had brought up knives and scissors in their hands from out of nowhere.

"...hmm? what are you talking abou-"

"Euclase."

"wha-" Rutile suddenly found their hands empty, looking back to find Euclase with all the tools. The dissection tools. Damn it.

"...all right" Rutile muttered, feeling somewhat downcast. While the inability to dissect has dampened Rutile's resolve here, that didn't kill their interest. There's still an unknown specimen right in their room. Rutile sighed to themselves.

_No use delaying this. Inspection is at most immediate. If we wait until Sensei...no that won't be good._

Rutile began to work.

Considering the similarity in appendages compared to the gems own, one from a distance might say it matched similarity to their own. However...one could tell from up close the differences from each other without having to cut it open inside out. This was no Gem. It was a different organism altogether. While the surface or skin of a gem was pitch white (that of a solid gem), the creature's skin had more of a pinkish hue to its body. That is the skin of this was different altogether.

Like the gems, it had similar appendages, arms, and legs, even hands as well. Fingers included. Rutile traced their eyes to their face, it's what Rutile would call a face, at least that similar to a gem's face. The same features. Eyes. Mouth. Combing back the hair, which they noticed was thick and seemed to be a combination of strands on the base of the head (unlike a gem) it even had ears too. Albeit, like the rest of the body, it was nimble, most likely not likely to break off if one were to smash it with a hammer, like a gem. It had a nose as well, though it seemed to be structured differently from the gem's own. Seemingly more detailed. Apart from that the same basic body structure. The chest. Head. Waist. Arms. Legs. cro-

_Wait, scratch that..._

...

...

From what they have *ahem* discovered from dissecting other species, they come to notice one or several things...

In this case...

...

This is most definitely a so-called "male"

Another. Key. Difference.

Vastly. Differ-

"Rutile?"

"Please don't interrupt me, Jade". Rutile said coldly and with slight deadpan, not trying to be but the scenario given to them was not making it easy.

"eh. ah...okay...you just seemed to be staring..."

"Jade..."

"..Yes," Jade said awkwardly, raising their eyebrow slightly. Best not to interrupt Rutile now. They know how Rutile gets when it comes to their...investigations.

Rutile shaking their head diverted their attention back to the table.

_Wait..._

Rutile noticed strands of hair on the chest, leg, and arms of the creature. Not just on the head. The base. The hair was also that of a darkish brown, somewhat messy on the base. One would say unkempt.

"uh...should we still be here?" Goshenite asked somewhat meekly. "We do feel like a pile of bricks here" Morganite brought up as well.

"It's best if you stay put for now," Jade replied.

Inspecting the face closer, they opened the creature's mouth, feeling breaths of air being blown directed at their face. Though, judging by their deep, laboring breathing, the creature was not in top healthy condition.

_Breathing...must have a respiratory system...like that of other living animals. Beings with hearts. Bodily organs. If only I had my...it's fine..._

_..._

_Just to be..._

Making sure, they placed their hand on the creature's chest...

...

...

thump-thump

...

...

thump-thump

They felt it. It must have a "heart" too. Still beating. For the time being, Rutile could conclude that the creature was still alive and well. Well, maybe not well. But alive nonetheless. Though, based on the overall look of it, it seemed very malnourished.

_It needs water perhaps...if it's of the same species...well that of a living being...water is a definite requirement_

Rutile hadn't firmed themselves in a majority of vast, extensive, albeit questionable, dissections of a variety of species on this island to not have the level of knowledge that a doctor of their caliber should prescribe their heads with. It helps to keep a cool head as well.

"um...Rutile?"

"Don't worry. I'm just inspecting it."

"Well, can you tell anything from it?" Jade questioned, Rutile also seeing Morgan and Gosh have come up to the others, ending whatever feud they were talking about. Unimportant.

"From what I can tell, this is a living organism. You were right to call it unknown. I've never seen anything like this before. _bit of a no brainer..._ mmm...though from what I've gathered, it seems to have more characteristics of that a mammal."

"Living...what, like birds?"

"...Yes Morganite, but I believe this creature is vastly different and perhaps superior to that of a bird."

"...Was that a crack on me?"

"Morganite..." Jade chided to the pink colored("_Why are you laughing Gosh?")_ gem before turning back to Rutile. "Anything else?"

"From what I've seen so far, a bit unclear at the moment. I may need to be more through-don't worry. *Euclase nods while holding Rutile's prized possessions*

Sighing they resumed, "Though one thing can be held accountable."

"What is it, Rutile?"

"It-"

*COUGH**cough*...

Rutile's reply was interrupted by the sound of rapid coughing coming from the creature, startling the four others, minus Rutile who raised their hand to calm the others. After that, the coughing stopped and the creature was silent again. Looking back to Jade, Rutile resumed speaking,

"It's still alive. For the most part."

"..."

"..."

"Jade?"

"...Yes, Euclase?"

"Is Sensei still awake?"

"No, he's still meditating."

"...For the moment, I think that's for the best."

Jade sighed to themselves.

"Yes, it is."

...

**End of Chapter 1**


	4. (2) Cloudy days brings sad days

**What Now?**

A Houseki no Kuni fanfic

by Betterthannow

_I don't own any of the characters (besides my own) and the setting used in this story. All original work belongs to Haruko Ichikawa and Orange. Takes place before events of the anime/manga._

**"Cloudy days bring sad days**

...least that's what Watermelon tells me"

_\- Hemimorphite_

**or**

**The one where the title of the story is said**

**3**

**...**

"So...what now?"

"..."

Jade and the other's moment of silence was brought back to reality by Morganite's question. Not a stupid question to ask. It was one everyone in the room was thinking about but not providing answers for it. While Jade was never one to speak of omens and the like, this creature sudden appearance in a brief period of Lunarian absence, one of cloudier days than usual, ringing warning bells in their ears. It was all too much to take in at once. All the more to figure something out quickly. Just because Lunarians are scarce doesn't mean they're no longer an immediate threat. Time was not on their side. What were they going to do?

"Jade?"

"I understand, Euclase. While this is the first we've dealt with a situation like this before, I'm a bit blank with ideas at the moment. Give me a minute." Jade answered.

"I'll agree with you on that. But you have to agree that the discovery of a strange creature is no short of fascinating." Rutile piqued up in response, drawing a wary glance from Jade.

"...Yes, I suppose it is. However, coming from you Rutile, that's for different reasons altogether." Jade said with a hint of attitude, Rutile shrugging in response (_snip-snip_). " Considering what you said and what Sensei might say, it's better that we keep the "mammal" alive and in one piece, for the time being."

"At least, until Sensei is up" Euclase spoke up in agreement with Jade, Rutile crossing their arms in response. "pfft"

"Yes, Euclase. Until then, we should keep this under wraps for now. At least until tomorrow. The gems are already agitated enough as they are now with the Lunarians. Know who I'm talking about especially. If they were to find out about this...until then, no one here speaks about this, understood?" Jade then brought their attention to the patrol duo sitting on the balcony, "That goes the same for you two." Goshenite quickly replying with a determined, "Yes, understood! But, Um..." in agreement before looking awkwardly at the pink-colored partner sitting beside them. Morganite shrugged in response, holding their hand up in response, laying it down again on the balcony.

This brought Jade no relief. "Morganite..."

Sighing, Morganite nodded their head in defiance, giving a thumbs up. "..yeah, yeah. I got it. "

Nodding, Jade then turned their attention to the other two, Euclase giving a confident nod, "You don't need to ask Jade."

Jade nodded, smiling gently in gratitude, before focusing on the doctor. "Rutile?"

"You don't need to be anxious when it comes to me, Jade. I know how to keep my mouth shut. It's part of the job. I just let my hands do the work for the most part and not my mouth(_pfft_) unlike a certain-is something funny Morgan?"

"At least, you're not lying when you say "for the most part"..haha..."

"I would advise you to keep your mouth shut too, Morganite. Not just for Jade's sake. Or Sensei. But for your own sake." Rutile replied, their eyes glinting. Morganite stopped snickering immediately upon hearing that threat, knowing for sure who was giving it wasn't one to give empty threats, before saying "...Yes."

Rutile smirked at the pink gems before focusing on Jade again, "If I may ask something of you, Jade?"

"Go ahead," Jade said in response. Rutile leaned on the table, placing their hand on their cheek before asking.

"Were you planning on leaving the creature here?"

_Geh!_

_"_Not that I would accuse of such things but I thought I should ask once again. Were you planning on leaving the creature in my hands when Sensei arrives?"

" ...no. Not at all" Jade said nervously, scratching their head in response, trying their best not to look at Rutile. This confirmed Rutile's suspicions but they just sighed instead.

"I'm not saying this out of threat. Even though keeping a creature like this with me alone is a nonetheless bad move, You should now if you're hoping to keep quiet for the time being, keeping it here defeats the purpose."

_Oh...that's right_

"Hmm...good point," Jade said realizing that error in judgment they made. Considering, this is the most frequented of all the areas of the school (majority because the gems who frequent are either injured or nearly shattered due to "encounters"), keeping it here for all to see would be very impractical for now. Least until they're ready to tell the rest.

Thankfully Euclase offered a worthwhile solution for this, "Why don't we put the creature in one of the empty rooms on the 4th floor? No one's using them at the moment, and no one uses the 4th floor, to begin with."

"That sounds like a good idea. Well, the best idea we have. Thanks, Euclase. Though, we have no time to think it over. We have to act. It's already the afternoon and the other patrols are expected to return."

"Where's Phosphophyllite?" Rutile asked.

"In the High Fields as usual."

"pfft. Yeah, what else is new?" Morganite added with a brief snide remark. Though this was ignored by the rest. Even if it was agreeable among everyone.

Rutile nodded to themselves before continuing, "How about the dormant gems? Red Beryl, Alexandrite, and others. Are they still here?"

"Oh!" Jade facepalmed in reaction to those names. "One of the last gems I want to know about this now it's by Alexandrite. Might end up thinking it's a new form of Lunarian. And If that chatterbox founds out about this, you can hope that they don't tell every being on the whole island."

"About the thing's poor fashion sense?" Morganite brought up with a sharp grin on their face. Have to give it to them, this brought a brief chuckle from the other gems. They could imagine Beryl being only interested in that. "Oh. That got a laugh...(_"...but it's not wearing clothes"_) "You know what I mean Gosh."

"More than likely I'm afraid, the possibility of it being related to Lunarians is possible," Rutile said deadpanned before adding, " But we don't have time to mull on that. Important thing. While it may still be alive, from what I can tell, it's closed to malnourished. Might as well leave a jellyfish out in the sun. For now, I'll fetch water from the pond. It may not be clean water but neither is from the shore. I'll do what I can to purify it."

"We'll tell all of the gems about it eventually. At least, until we first bring it up with Sensei. He'll know what to do. Least...I hope they do. *sigh* For now..."

Jade then went over to the body, grabbing it by its legs. "Can one of you help me bring this up?"

Morganite replied immediately, "Goshenite can."

"Eh? ! ?"

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**The Hollow Cape**

_A few hours later_

_I can't stand this..._

A recurring thought went along Cinnabar's head as they stared out into the ocean at the top of the Hill. Albeit, this line of thinking was quite frequent, along with other such brooding thoughts, in Cinnabar's mind. However, these thoughts have become much more recurring in recent days. One could understand why. It's why they have patrols.

The Lunarians

For the last 36 years, Lunarian activity has been scarce. Day and night. A rare event. Only in the winter and rainstorms are the Lunarians this scarce.

Though, this meant little to Cinnabar. As to them, this was just another night for them. Another night where no Lunarians were to be found. Cinnabar chose to patrol at night as they only source to find usefulness (and more personal reasons) for Sensei, and ironically, no single Lunarian has ever appeared at night. The luck of that...

Luck...perhaps Cinnabar already knew this fact. However, This was the only option left for them amid all the other failures. Luck was the only thing Cinnabar had for them. The small chance that a Lunarian pops up in the middle of the night was the only thing they could hold on to.

It's for that that Cinnabar felt little empathy for the other gems. In fact, they were glad. Now they all felt the same way...okay they felt a bit more, but like they would admit that. However, the reasons for this absence did, admittedly, raise Cinnabar's suspicions.

For the last few years, this has become embodied in Cinnabar's mind and gotten worse as time has gone by. One could blame the weather, which has had clouds cover every part of the sky for the past few days. The weird part is it hasn't rained a drop since they appeared. Maybe the Lunarians have suddenly been flung off the face of the moon, however, that's extremely unlikely. The image does give a chuckle to the others though.

While the other gems (from what Cinnabar can tell, not that they talk to other gems or even go to meetings) feel justified for feeling nervous or outright paranoid about this recent absence, especially outright boredom among the battle-hungry of the gems. Well, boredom was bound among the rest as well. The youngest doesn't do much, to begin with. Though, you couldn't blame them much for that. In reality, they couldn't do anything battle-related, otherwise, they would shatter easily. Since they were the weakest of all the gems. They were also the most wanted of the gems by the Lunarians as guess this:

Mint green is their favorite color. _Got be kidding me..._

Even if they couldn't fight though, they still could offer some form of usefulness in-

No

Anything else they did besides fighting they failed at. Cinnabar was not sure why Sensei even bothered with them. The reason for that was quite simple. Phos was lazy. In the 297 years (yes they counted, so what?) they've been here, they've done nothing of worth for anyone. What they did succeed at, however, was bothering and annoying everybody with their obnoxious behavior. Could say their most positive (and negative) attribute was their mouth.

Before they came, the weakest of the whole group was Cinnabar. For some reason, Cinnabar doesn't feel all that relieved to lose that title.

Though, if you were to ask Cinnabar why they felt anxious about this, the others would most likely do a double-take from what they just heard. No Lunarians. No chance of...

Not true. They were sure to come. Surely, the Lunarians wouldn't just fight the gems continuously for centuries just to drop off like that. That's what the other more conscious gems have thought. Cinnabar was no different.

Still, Cinnabar couldn't help but feel a certain change was in the air. An itch in the back of their head. A bad omen and the like. This brief inactivity is sure to bring something unexpected. What it is? Cinnabar doesn't know. What they do know is that the passage of time since a Lunarian came down to hunt them like cattle has taken a toll on Cinnabar and the others. For Cinnabar, in particular, their reasons for why differed entirely though.

_Another day with no sign of them...are they just sitting there watching us? Are they doing this out of spite for me? No matter how much I try they still won't come for me. Now they won't come at all! Am I not good enough for them?_

It was then that Cinnabar came upon another thought. That thought being if the gems were, on the chance, to never appear again. That possible "what if?" is spinning around Cinnabar's head. If that's the case, that means that the luck that Cinnabar held on to would be as dead as the grass they walk on.

Cinnabar tightened their fists in frustration before yelling out at the sea, "Damn it!"

With a twist of their heel, Rutile turned their back from the cliffside and walked back down, shoulders slouched, with feelings of defeat ringing in their head. Ironic considering the context. That being...

**If you were to ask Cinnabar, they would say they wanted the Lunarians to take them.**

...

**Shore of Nascency**

Cinnabar became so deeply engrossed in their brooding before they even realized it, they had traveled to the shore, feeling the water passing by their feet. The giant rock encased on the shore, the birthplace of gems, looming over Cinnabar. Though the amount of "births" has seemingly become sparse, the youngest being the green gem and it's been nearly two and a half centuries seen they came. What has that one done all this time? Nothing of help. Least, from Cinnabar's eyes they've offered nothing of worth. Weakest of gems (_still...) _Compared to the other gems, the youngest daily activities have not changed in the slightest.

That lazy idiot.

And yet still, if the Lunarians were to appear, imagine, if Phosphophyllite of all gems, were to be taken. IF. Felt the need to uppercase that. IF. somehow the Lunarians saw more worth and use in that weak, useless hunk of-

...

...

..

_No matter what I try, it's all pointless. Even when I try to fail, I still lose. How is that even possible? How has Helidor and everyone else able to have been taken, but not..._Sch!

*sigh* _It's no use brooding over this...gives no form of relief for me anyway..._

The night still went by at an overlong pace, the best thing to do for now was to head back to the cave and-

"WUH-" Cinnabar briefly yelped as they found their path on the shore interrupted by an object in their way, tripping them and briefly putting them out of balance. _Got too deep in thought again._

_What was that?_

Cinnabar looked back at where they tripped and found what it was. Expecting another rock or gem that had failed to rebirth. However, that wasn't what they found at all.

...

...

_Is that...a satchel?_

...

_Sunrise_

Back at the gem's school, meditating in their place of studies, Sensei's eyes opened.

On the 4th floor, in one of the sparse, now occupied rooms, laying on the bed, licking their lips in relief, another's opened as well.

.

_**...**_

**End of Chapter 2**

**...**


End file.
